rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynel Cerulean
Physical Description A bit short and slight of build. Her fingers are long, thin and nimble. Her eyes are large, her nose and lips are small in comparison. She has burn scar around her left wrist that she doesn’t talk about, as well as a large scar in her abdomen where a sword went through her during an "incident". Her hair and eyes are brown. The locks go down past her shoulders slightly, and she has managed to tame them. Outfit Lynel wears a white T-shirt tucked into black jeans. She has a thick belt keeping the pants up with a silver dragon-shaped buckle. Over it all you can always be sure she is wearing her jacket- bright blue with big pockets, and slightly too big on her. It's advised you don't reach into the jacket's pockets, you don't know what you'll find. Colors A particular shade of blue, the color of her jacket. Personality Lynel acts paranoid if she sees something she thinks is suspicious, but otherwise she is fairly nice so that she can make allies and lower suspicion on herself. She is easily startled by sudden movements, people talking who she didn’t notice, or someone raising their voice/sounding threatening. She does not like adrenaline rushes, and often finds herself dozing on her feet after she gets out of a tight fix and the rush fades. She doesn’t steal or get into trouble because she’s an adrenaline junkie, and believes those kinds of people are ignorant or crazy. Lyn can make up elaborate stories on the spot using big words. If she can’t impress people with her knowledge, she befuddles them with bullshit. If someone pushes far enough they sometimes can collapse the story around her ears and she usually attempts to flee. She's scared of Spiders, unknown men taller than her (see: everyone), and the cold. You can tell she's nervous because she shoves her hands deep into her pockets and tells bad puns. Relationships Reputation Lyn has picked up a rep for being eccentric, a good cook, and generally easy to get along with. It's common knowledge that she kidnaps people, though usually for harmless reasons. In the right circles you can find out she's a thief, and pretty good at it too. Friends Lynel always loves to make friends and allies. She just goes about it in an... unusual fashion is all! * Vincent Val * Skello (sorta) * Edna * Kriga Surkrsin * Dark Simmons(Deceased) * David (sorta) * Deke * John Doe (sorta) Romance There's been a few bumps in this part of her life since she hit Vale. At the moment she's waiting for her lover to return from some where or another and, hopefully, ask her to marry him. Someone else is hoping to wiggle into his place while he is gone, however. Weapon(s) She has Mitera, an Ivory Pan Flute, the bottom of each pipe capped with a silvery metal. It has a leather piece wrapped around it inscribed with her symbol. The silver ‘caps’ can contain different types of dust, and if she plays the notes in a different order she can use different attacks or get different results by ‘mixing’ the dust. Semblance and Special Skills Semblance This thief has the unique ability to change the target and amount of people's Focus. And let me tell you, it's a lot easier to sneak around when they are fascinated with a lamp instead! Special Skills Since her mom was a mechanic for Atlas, Lyn's picked up some things here and there. She's used this particular talent to make some handy dandy items of miscellaneous abilities. Power Orbs: * Yellow Orbs are about the size of the negative space when she touches her thumb and forefinger. They create a small explosion of “night-night dust,” which is a special blend of her own that knocks people unconscious. Yellow orbs are striped with different shades of yellow. * Black Orbs are the second smallest, and are slightly smaller than Yellow Orbs. They come in pairs. Field Black Orbs are magnetic, and are made to attach to electronics for various reasons including hacking, frying, and bugging. The Master Black Orb is kept in the hand and used to control the Field Orb, and is fragile enough to crush in a fist. The Field Black Orb sparks and melt if the Master Orb is broken, usually frying the electronic it was on. The black ball has white lines on it imitating a circuit. * Purple Orbs are the smallest, with about a 7mm diameter or ⅓ of an inch. They are attached to a small capped pin. It is used for tracking people by putting it on their person. It only reflects a certain signal and is otherwise inactive, so it’s small and hard to find with scans. * White orbs are a Prototype of a flash-bang, it has the annoying tendency to electrocute everyone in a 5 meter radius. It can also be used as a bouncy-ball to keep yourself entertained! Brief History Lynel’s Mother has an electronic technician for Atlas and imparted some of her knowledge to her. Her father was an alcoholic and couldn’t keep a job. After her mother died from an accident at work, Lynel tried to pay for her father's drinking habits by getting her own job, but ultimately turned to more illegal action. After her father became too drunk one night and attacked Lynel, she fled. She met with Ignitus Flare and Honey Astro while on the streets and started a small illegal group called the “Primaries.” Using the money from their jobs, Lynel started working with machines, and created her Panflute as well as a prototype of her Black Ball, which she continued to work on until she has the variations she has today. The Primaries got into some unsavory business and Lynel left, taking on her mother’s maiden name to distance herself from her past. She found herself in Vale, and while originally she opted to take up the “wide and squiggly” path, she slowly started to become less dangerous. She adopted two kids and takes care of several people, though she often still goes on heists and steals things. Now she’s just another problem on the streets. Trivia * Lynel associates sweets with safety and her mother. It's her version of a safety blanket. * After wearing her jacket so much, she is constantly cold without it. * Lynel only has 50% of her aura during most times, and it does almost no shielding. * She’s susceptible to puppy eyes and chocolate bribes. * She also has a habit of taking shiny things or pretty things, and kidnapping people to give them cookies. You can expect the latter back, but not the first two. * She tells bad puns and puts her hands deep in her pockets when feeling unsafe. * She eats sweets so much it's a wonder she's not heavier